Beautiful Lie
by Kaimu
Summary: It starts out as just a game. Puck would play Kurt's boyfriend to keep him safe from harassment from one Dave Karofsky. What if the game became more? What if the lie became the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beautiful Lie Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: One sided Kurtofsky, brief Lauren/Puck, Puckurt as endgame Rating: PG-13 for now (it will variate)  
>Warnings: homophobic words, abuse (not sexual)<br>Spoilers: none if you've seen Glee season 1 & 2 Genre: AU,Drama,Romance Word Count:: ~1800 Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: When Lauren suggests Puck should play Kurt's boyfriend; just so he would get rid of Karofsky, Puck isn't really fond of it at first. After talking about it with Kurt and Mercedes, they both decide to do it, just to make sure that Kurt is safe again. Nobody told them about the side effect it could have though...What happens when the lie becomes the truth?<p>Noah's POV<p>

It was happening again...There, in the hallway of McKinley High, not too far away from me; Dave Karofsky was pushing Kurt Hummel against the lockers, his body almost pressed against him.

Most people would think that he was threatening Kurt again, but I know better than that...

I heard him one time. I was late one morning and huried past the dumpster when I sudddenly heard a very familiar voice.

It was Kurt, yelling at someone to leave him alone. I was curious and stopped. Walking back to the dumpster, I heard Karofsky's voice.

I couldn't believe my ears at what he was saying...

He wasn't threatening him in the way he and all the other jocks did, he was actually threatening him to go out with him and who knows what else.

"You don't know what you did to me, Hummel," I heard him growl and for some reason my stomach had turned, "I fucking want you to be mine."

By that point I had decided to take some action, because I know Karofsky... He always gets what he wants, even if he has to use brute force to get it.

I wasn't even surprised by it 'cause I always kind of suspected Karofsky to be a closet case.

I have seen him checking out some of the guys out in the showers after a game a couple of times, so yeah, that said enough for me.

I never paid to much attention to it though, if he wants to be a closet case for the rest of his life, that's his own damn business.

Anyway, as I said, I came into action by running away a few meters towards the school, then calling out his name.

He came peeking out from behind the dumpster a few minutes later, probably ordering Kurt to stay where he was.

I came up with an excuse that the coach needed us for an extra training, which wasn't true, but he bought it anyway.

He came up to me and we both walked to the school building. I couldn't help but to glance around and see Hummel peek around the dumpster, then following a far way behind us to school.

I'm the only one who knows... Kurt doesn't even know that I know this information.

It's just something I like to keep to myself for several reasons.

I didn't see the look in Kurt's eyes back then because he was too far away from me, but I saw it now.

There was fear in Kurt Hummel's eyes and somehow that made my blood boil.

There had never been fear in Kurt's Hummel's eyes before, ever.

At least not that I've seen...

Every time I tossed him into the dumpster, he would come out gracefully and strut through the school hallway like nothing had happened and he still felt superior to anyone else.

I never saw one flash of fear in his eyes, because, at least I thought so, Kurt Hummel didn't acknowledge fear.

He would look fear straight in the eye and tell it to come and have a shot at him.

Somehow I always admired him a little for that...

I stopped tossing him into the dumpster after I joined Glee club, and now...Well, you can't exactly call us friends, but there's kind of a quiet, mutual respect between us.

Karofsky never quit harassing the kid though, now I know why.

He wants him. And somehow that knowledge scares the freaking crap out of me.

"Hey Puckerman," I'm being pulled out of my thoughts by the voice of my girlfriend, Lauren Zises.

Although she might not be the prettiest girl I ever hooked up with, far from it to be honest, but she's cool and as badass as I am which made me attracted to her in the first place.

Plus, she's the first girl who actually made me work hard to get her.

Serenading them had been enough for Rachel and even Mercedes; and obviously Quinn is in love with my voice as well; but Lauren?

Man, she's really, really good at playing hard to get I'm telling you.

We're so badass that we don't even use pet names, she calls me Puck or Puckerman, while I call her Zises.

Sometimes I call her babe, but I call a lot of girls babe, so...You get my point.

"Hi babe," I smirk at her, "What's up?"

"Nothing," She shrugs, then looks at what I was looking at a few minutes ago, "Is Dave bothering Kurt again?"

I almost instinctivitely ball my hands into fists, I don't know if she notices or not but who cares.

"Yeah," I answer, trying to keep my voice even.

"Why don't you go help him out then?"

"Because he'll get pissed at me if I do."

It's true...The last time I saved him from the claws of Dave Karofsky, Hummel had thrown a fit at me; telling me he can take care of himself perfectly well.

That's Hummel for you. Stubborn as a mule...

Always thinking he could protect himself. Never asking a friend for help when he thought he could bring said friend in trouble

I think I recognize that from somewhere...

"Well, we've got to do something," Lauren interrupts my thoughts again, "Maybe you could play beard for Kurt."

"WHAT?"

I know everyone in the whole hallway is probably looking at me right now is looking at me but I don't care.

I'm looking at her like she's the craziest person in the world. Seriously, she is.

I mean, what the actual fuck is she babbling about?

"If it bothers you that much that Karofsky is flirting with Kurt, maybe you could scare him off by playing his boyfriend."

I blink at her, "Are you serious?"

She nods, "I am."

"But I'm-"

"Yes, you are straight, I'm completely aware of that," she gives me a tight smile, "It will only be to help Kurt out. Nothing more, nothing less. Dave will probably give up the chase when he knows you're Kurt's boyfriend."

My eyes glance over to Kurt, than back to her.

"But what about you?"

"Me? I will probably be painted as the poor beard for you. So will all the rest of your earlier hook ups."

"You know you're more to me than those girls..."

"I know," she gives me another smile, a slightly pained one this time, "That's why I'll gladly take whatever shit they're gonna say about me."

I shake my head, "I don't know about this...It's never gonna work."

"You can't know that for sure."

"Babe, I'm not in love with the guy. Nobody who sees us will believe that we're a couple. "

"Put up your best acting skills. I'm sure you can pull it off."

Believe it or not, my gaze drifts over to Kurt and Karofsky again and it stays there.

"He's never gonna want this..."

"We'll talk to him, after Glee. If he's up for it, then we'll start figuring out a plan together how to do this best. What do you think?"

Just at that moment I see Karofsky shove Kurt, hard, against the lockers before he walks away and my decision is made.

I turn back to my girl Lauren who just looks at me like she already knows what I'm about to say.

"Let's talk to him."

She smiles at me, it's not completely genuine but at least it's not pained anymore, and puts her arm around my waist.

I drape my arm around her shoulder and off we go, up to Glee club.

We walk past Hummel, who's crawling up from the ground and straightening out his clothes.

One look at his face tells me he's still not being back to the real Kurt that I know...There's still that feeling of fear that radiates from him and it makes me want to play out our plan even more.

If only he'll agree to it...  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Beautiful Lie Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: One sided Kurtofsky, brief Lauren/Puck, Puckurt as endgame Rating: PG-13 for now (it will variate)  
>Warnings: homophobic words, abuse (not sexual)<br>Spoilers: none if you've seen Glee season 1 & 2 Genre: AU,Drama,Romance Word Count:: ~1.596 Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: When Lauren suggests Puck should play Kurt's boyfriend; just so he would get rid of Karofsky, Puck isn't really fond of it at first. After talking about it with Kurt and Mercedes, they both decide to do it, just to make sure that Kurt is safe again. Nobody told them about the side effect it could have though...What happens when the lie becomes the truth?<p>Lauren's POV<p>

I knew I would get him to do it. I knew Puck would want to protect Kurt from Karofsky.  
>Or at least that's how I made him think of it 'cause I know there's something more...<p>

I'm not stupid you know. I know when there's something bothering my boy and damn, has Kurt been bothering him a lot.  
>All in the good way of course... If only he could see it that way.<p>

I know about all the times Puck threw Kurt into the dumpster. All the times he called him fag, or another hateful word, or pushed him against the lockers.

It was all an act.

He hoped no one would see through it, but I did. I know him too well.  
>I see the looks he gives Kurt when he thinks no one else is watching.<p>

Puck isn't as straight as everyone thinks he is... Even if he doesn't realize it himself just yet.  
>Or maybe he does, but just tries to ignore it.<p>

Even now, in Glee club when we are sitting in the back and Kurt is sitting in the front row, Puck's gaze always travels over to Kurt.  
>He's spacing out sometimes, and he tries to play it cool when I nudge him, he always has another excuse.<br>I know it's always the same though... It's always about Kurt.

I think Puck doesn't even know how much he's staring at Kurt. Or how intense the look in his eyes get.

You want to know why I was reluctant to date Puck at the beginning?  
>It wasn't because of him still sulking about his lost daughter with Quinn, or the sex dates with Santana, oh hell no.<br>It was because of Kurt.

Face it, Puckerman is a stud and I've always been kind of attracted to him.  
>But I've seen the way he looks at Kurt and that always made me wonder.<p>

"Babe," I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by Puck, whispering in my ear, "Babe, Glee class is over."

"Oh, right," I say and quickly grab my bag but he stops me. "What?"

"Weren't we gonna talk to Hummel?"

Oh, right...The talk.I almost forgot about it.  
>We both hang behind until everyone is gone except for Kurt and Mercedes.<br>I nudge Puck and he finally stands up to talk.

"Hey Hummel," he calls out and we see him turn around, frowning, "I want to talk to you."

I see Kurt tighten his hold on Mercedes' arm and somehow I was expecting this.  
>I knew Kurt wouldn't trust to be alone with Puck.<p>

"Why?" Kurt asks with his bitch-face right in place.

Puck shrugs, "Just because."

"I don't know what you could possibly have to say to me."

"It's about Karofsky," Puck blurts out and Kurt's face suddenly changed from bitchy into almost afraid.

Mercedes on the other hand looks confused and intrigued.

"What about him?"

"Nothing, 'Cedes," Kurt quickly interrupts Puck from saying something more, "Let's just go."

"Hummel, wait," Puck spoke again, "I..." he trailed off a little and glanced over at me, "We, have a plan."

Kurt and Mercedes both looked at me and I nodded.

"We just want to talk," I said and Kurt seemed to relax a little more. He might not trust Puck, but I know he knows he can trust me.

Kurt and Mercedes share a look before they walk back to us and the four of us grab a chair to have a seat.

A silence spreads across the room, making Kurt a little fidgety.

"Are you finally gonna tell me what this is all about, Puckerman?"

Puck leans forward and rubs his temple.  
>I know it's a sign that he's nervous although I think he has no reason for it.<br>If I know Kurt well enough, he'll probably not agree with it right away... But still, I don't think he can refuse such an offer from Puck.  
>Let's face it, Puck is probably the hottest guy in the whole school. And no, I don't just say that because he brags about his looks a million times a day.<p>

"I've seen how Karofsky looks at you," Puck finally breaks the silence.

"He looks at me with disgust in his eyes, just like the rest of you Neanderthals do."

"That's not what I mean, Kurt. "

I raise my eyebrows when he uses his first name instead of Hummel and so do Kurt and Mercedes.  
>This is the first time Puck has ever done that...<br>Well, I guess there's a first time for everything.

"So tell me, Noah," I watch how Puck reacts to Kurt calling him by his first name, he's trying hard not to show anything but I can see a change in his eyes, just in a flash, then it's gone and I listen back to Kurt talking, "What exactly do you mean then?"

"It's different. He looks at you like he's possessed with you."

"Possessed with me?"

"Yeah, like, he wants to get into your pants or something."

Me and Mercedes both snort at that. I actually expected Kurt to do the same, but he's just staring at Noah, his lips slightly parted.

Am I missing something here?

"What makes you think Karofsky would want to get into my pants?" Kurt finally manages to get out and break the awkward silence.

Puck shrugs, " I've seen him eyeing up some guys of the team when we were in the shower. Seems to me that Karofsky is a closet case."

"Really?" me and Mercedes ask together.

This really is getting more and more interesting by the minute.

"It's not your job to out him," Kurt says indignantly, "Yes, he's a jerk, but I know what it's like. I know what it's like to be gay. I know what it's like to be afraid to come out."

It's absolutely quiet for a few minutes before Puck speaks up again.

"I'm not outing anyone, dude. I'm just telling you guys my observations."

"Don't call me dude," Kurt scowls, "I still don't know what you're getting at."

Puck closes his eyes for a minute and I see him take a deep breath.

Here goes...

"I want to be your boyfriend."

Mercedes' jaw drops and her eyes almost fall out of their sockets while Kurt almost chokes on his saliva.  
>I don't even raise an eyebrow which makes the two diva's even more confused?<p>

"What the hell, Puckerman?" Mercedes exclaims once she finds her words again, "Is this a joke? Because if it is, then I'm not laughing."

"It's not a joke." Puck states and Mercedes stares at him for a little longer before turning to me.

"You know about this?"

I nod and am about to say something when Puck steps in again.

"It's her idea."

Now both Kurt and Mercedes are staring at me like I'm an alien or something.

I shrug and say, "I care about you, Kurt," which I really do, he knows that's not a lie, "I saw Karofsky harassing you again and I want to make it stop."

"So you asked your boyfriend to play beard for me? I'm sorry, but I really don't understand you, Lauren." Kurt says incredulously, "What makes you think I would even want anyone as a beard?"

"Just think about it," I begin to explain to him calmly, "Puck is the biggest badass in this school, even if he is in Glee club, people still cower into corners or against the lockers when he prowls around in the hallways. Being his boyfriend could protect you from anyone that would try to touch, or even look at you."

Kurt seems to consider that for a while. Letting his eyes roam over Puck before looking back at me.

"You might have a point," he says and I smile at him. From the corner of my eye, I see Puck smile as well. "But..."

"But what?" Puck pipes up, "It's a great idea, Hummel."

"What's the catch?" Mercedes suddenly asks, "There must be something in this for you."

"There's nothing in it for him," I answer before he can, "Except for maybe the name of hero, or in the worse case; fag or homo or some other shit like that."

"And you are ready for that?" Kurt asks Puck, "You're ready for that kind of public humiliation? For locker shoves, slushie facials, hell, I think Karofsky might even be able to throw you into the dumpster."

Puck just shrugs, "If it helps to keep them away from you, then yes, I'm ready."

Kurt's mouth drops open and I see him clasping Mercedes hands who looks just as shocked as he does.

They really weren't expecting this to happen...

"You're sure?"

Puck all but rolls his eyes, "Yes, Hummel. I'm sure."

"I..." Kurt trails off, looking over at Mercedes who is still staring at Puck, "I need to think about this."

"What's there to think about?" Puck asks, his eyebrow raised, "Every girl would want a stud like me by her side to protect her."

"Well, that's just it. I'm not a girl."

"Whatever," Puck says, rolling his eyes, "I'll let you think about it, but don't think too long. You never know what Karofsky might be up to."

"He's got a point there, Kurt," Mercedes finally found her voice again it seems, "I never trusted him. I don't really trust Puck either, but at least he has changed when he joined Glee club."

That seems to make Puck smirk even more and it also seems like he has enough of this conversation 'cause he's holding his arm out for me.

"See you later, Princess!" Puck calls out to Kurt and I can faintly hear "I'm not a freaking girl!" coming from inside the choir room as Puck and I make our way through the hallway.

If Puck's smile is even wider than it usually is, it doesn't come as a surprise to me.  
>Now we only have to wait for Kurt's answer.<br>Which I just know will be a positive one, 'cause who in God's name could say no to Noah Puckerman?

That's still a mystery to me...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Beautiful Lie Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: One sided Kurtofsky, brief Lauren/Puck, Puckurt as endgame Rating: PG-13 for now (it will variate)  
>Warnings: homophobic words, abuse (not sexual)<br>Spoilers: none if you've seen Glee season 1 & 2 Genre: AU,Drama,Romance Word Count:: ~1.596 Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: When Lauren suggests Puck should play Kurt's boyfriend; just so he would get rid of Karofsky, Puck isn't really fond of it at first. After talking about it with Kurt and Mercedes, they both decide to do it, just to make sure that Kurt is safe again. Nobody told them about the side effect it could have though...What happens when the lie becomes the truth?<p>

A/N: Seems like I had a little problem with Kurt's POV here...But I hope it still worked out.

**Kurt's POV**

I just don't know what the hell has gotten into Puck. And it was all Lauren's idea?  
>Jeez, I know I don't know the girl that well, but to actually set up a scheme to let her boyfriend act like my boyfriend?<br>No, I never expected that from her...

"Hey! What the-"

Oh just my luck... Karofsky.  
>Why the hell did he pull me into the boys' room for? It's not like anyone would do anything if he just harassed me in the hallway.<p>

"What do you want, Dave?"

"You know what I want, fag." I wince when I hear that stupid name again, "I want to take you out on a secret date."

"I don't want to go on a secret date with you. Not with anybody. If you want to go on a date with me, you'll have to come out first."

It's the truth. I really don't want to be someone's dirty little secret. Especially not Dave Karofsky's.  
>Maybe if it was Pu- What the hell? Where did that thought suddenly come from?<p>

"Ow!"

Damn it. Why does he always have to shove me this hard?  
>Oh, he's looking kind of pissed... But all I told him was the truth.<br>I guess he doesn't cope with the truth very well.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do or not," the Neanderthal growls at me, "You still don't understand it, do you, fag?"

I blink at him, "What's there to understand?"

I get shoved again before he answers; "I make the rules here." . I open my mouth to say something back, but I can't because his lips are pressed up against mine.  
>He's kissing me... Dave Karofsky is forcing my first kiss out of me...<br>This is just unacceptable.

"Ow! You freaking bitch!"

I don't care what he's shouting at me, he so deserved the slap in the face.  
>Then he has the nerve to try and kiss me again!<p>

"Don't you dare!"

I'm ready to slap him again but he grabs my wrist and pushes me back against the wall, trapping me with his body.  
>I try to scream, but nothing comes out.<br>Finally I think I'm ready to admit it...  
>I'm scared. David Karofsky scares me. Especially when he's like this.<br>His face is so close to mine...I can feel his breath on my skin.

"If you ever tell anyone what happened here," I hear him hiss and I hold my breath, "I'll kill you."

He gives me another hard shove and a menacing glare before stepping backwards, releasing my body from being trapped.  
>He walks to the door, looks over his shoulder and shoots me another death glare before storming out the door.<p>

"What the hell was that?" I ask myself out loud 'cause I know there's no one else in the bathroom, "More importantly...What am I gonna do now?"

I can't tell anyone about this, that's for sure.  
>He said he would kill me if I did, and for some reason, I think he's capable of it.<br>But I have to do something...I can't just leave it at this.  
>That Neanderthal just stole my first kiss for Gaga's sake.<br>That's when it hits me...

Puck.

Puck's stupid plan seems to be the perfect solution right now. Although we will have to talk about this thoroughly.  
>There can't be any flaws in our plan.<br>It's gonna be hard enough for people to believe that Noah is gay or bi or whatever else than straight.  
>It's gonna be even harder to let them believe that he's my boyfriend.<br>Mercedes already knows about it, maybe we should let the other Gleeks in on our little secret as well?

Let's see what Puck and Lauren have to say about it, but first I have to tell Mercedes my decision, without telling her the details of why I decide to agree with the badass couple of McKinley High.

Let's hope she'll agree with it as well...

**Mercedes' POV**

"So White Boy," I say when I'm standing at Kurt's locker, "Have you come to a decision yet?"

He slams the door of his locker shut and looks at me with determination in his eyes.

"Yes, 'Cedes. I believe I have."

"So," I ask, linking arms with him to walk to our classes, "What's the verdict?"

"I'm gonna do it."

I stop walking, making him stop as well, and stare him down.

"Are you serious?" I really can't believe he's actually gonna do it. This is some mad shit.

"Yes, 'Cedes, I'm very serious. I'm gonna play the game with Puck and let him be my fake boyfriend."

"Did something happen?"

I see his face falter for just a second, then it's back to all fierce and determined.  
>Damn, that boy is good in hiding his feelings!<p>

"No, nothing happened."

Somehow I don't really believe that answer, but I'll let it slip for now.

"Have you told Puck or Lauren yet?"

He shakes his head, "No, but I was on my way to do so."

He gestures with his hand to somewhere a little further down the hallway where the couple is leaning against the lockers, talking to each other.  
>Oh, and don't forget the eye fucking each other part. Even I have to admit that they're amazing at that.<p>

We walk up to them and stop right in front of them. Kurt clears his throat to get their attention.

They both stop talking and look at us.

"What's up, Hummel?"

Of course it's Puck who asks that. Who else would it be?

"I've made a decision," my boy Kurt answers, standing in his usual diva stance to let Puck know he's not afraid of him.

That's my boy!

Puck raises his eyebrow, just like he always does.

"So, what's the verdict, Princess?"

I didn't even know he knew that word.

"I'll do it."

Well, way to surprise them White Boy.

"Are you serious?" Lauren asks, her eyes boring into Kurt's. I think she might be good in mind reading.

Kurt nods, his face never faltering. I must say I'm really impressed with Kurt's acting skills.

"I'm serious. But-"

"Oh no, here it comes..."

Of course Puck has to interrupt. Kurt and I both stare him down.  
>He doesn't seem affected by it at all, but hey, at least he shuts up.<p>

"But," Kurt continues, daring Puck to interrupt him again, "We need to talk this through very carefully. Let's say, after Glee tomorrow?"

"Fine by me." I answer, inviting myself to the little meeting.  
>Hell, Kurt's my best friend. Of course I have to be there to listen to this crazy plan.<p>

"That's fine for me too." Lauren answers. Now we only have to wait for Puck's answer.

Talking about Puck, what's he staring at?  
>I turn around and see someone jump away. Strange...<br>Whoever the person was, he was wearing a Letherman jacket, so it probably was a jock.  
>Anyway, that's not what's important right now.<p>

"Yo, Puck," I say, snapping my fingers in front of his face. That gets him back into the real world.

"What?" he asks, still glaring in the same direction but glancing over at me for a second.

"Are you down with talking about the plan tomorrow after Glee club?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Puck shrugs, then stalks off without sparing us another glance. Not even Lauren.

Lauren stares after him before giving us an apologetic smile, then walks away to go after her boy.  
>He never leaves Lauren alone like he just leaves us standing there is only a normal thing for him to do.<br>But leaving Lauren, without even saying anything, is not normal at all.

What the hell is wrong with him?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Beautiful Lie Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: One sided Kurtofsky, brief Lauren/Puck, Puckurt as endgame Rating: PG-13 for now (it will variate)  
>Warnings: homophobic words, abuse (not sexual)<br>Spoilers: none if you've seen Glee season 1 & 2 Genre: AU,Drama,Romance Word Count:: ~ Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: When Lauren suggests Puck should play Kurt's boyfriend; just so he would get rid of Karofsky, Puck isn't really fond of it at first. After talking about it with Kurt and Mercedes, they both decide to do it, just to make sure that Kurt is safe again. Nobody told them about the side effect it could have though...What happens when the lie becomes the truth?<p>

**Puck's POV**

Why does that fucker always have to stare at Kurt like that?

Yeah, I am talking about that stupid ass-wipe of a Karofsky. He just pisses me off. So bad.

Does he think he even has a shot with Kurt?

I don't really know what Kurt's type is. I only know that he had kind of a thing for Finn.

Yes, he's big and tall like Finn, but that's all those two guys have in common. Except that they're both jocks, but so am I.

I'm so drawn into my own thoughts that, at first, I don't even notice that Kurt is standing in the boys' bathroom, completely soaked in slushie.

I feel my hands clench into fists; yeah, that's kind of becoming a habit lately; and walk up to him.

Obviously startling him because he jumps a little when I speak up.

"Kurt, are you alright?"

Damn, Puck, can't you come up with something better?

Of course he's not alright. He's just been slushied, and pretty badly at the look of it.

"I've never been better."

There he is again. Prissy Kurt in full action.

I know it's just to hide his feelings because I hide behind my badass persona all the time as well, but with him it's really annoying at times.

Instead of responding to it, 'cause that will only make it worse, I ask him another question.

A better one this time.

"Who did it? Karofsky?"

Kurt sighs and ducks his head. I know that's a yes, but I need to hear it out loud.

"Hummel?"

"Of course it was Karofsky," he spats at me, "Who else would it be?"

I feel myself getting angrier and angrier. Seriously, if I had the chance, Karofsky would be killed. Or at least seriously injured.

It's true, I've never been mister nice guy either. Well, not until I joined Glee club. I can't help but admit that it changed me a little bit. Or my attitude at least.

I don't need to change. I'm fine whith who I am.

My own badass self.

Still, Karofsky is pushing it. Is pushing me to make a stop to this 'bullying the fag' thing once and for all.

He's a fag too. A closeted one, but still a fag. But who am I to judge him, when sometimes even I can't even keep my eyes off of Hu-

Ok, just pretend I didn't say,or think, that. I'm not gay.

No way.

I just can make out a pretty boy when I see one, that's pretty normal, isn't it?

Girls can tell if another girl is pretty or not, so why can't guys can't do that with other guys?

"Want me to help you clean you up?"

Ok, where the hell did that come from?

I think I even surprised myself more than I surprised Hummel 'cause all he does is raise his eyebrow and take his overly well known diva stance.

"Excuse me?"

I tuck my hands into my pockets and look a little sheepishly at him.

What the hell is wrong with me? I never look sheepish.

Well, except when I told Quinn that I loved her when we were watching Beth through the window before she was taken away, or being adopted, by Shelby.

"You heard what I said, Hummel." Kurt just keeps on staring me and it's really getting on my nerves. More like, freaking me the fuck out. "You know what, forget I said anything. I'm outta here."

I'm just about to step through the door and get back in the hallway when I hear Kurt's voice.

"Wait!" I turn around and look at him, my eyebrow raised in question.

I never saw Kurt Hummel shy before, I think nobody has, but he sure looks like it now.

"Maybe," he mumbles quietly, not looking up at me at all, "Maybe you could help me wash my hair?"

Well, that's something I know how to do. I washed my sister's hair a thousand times and she always seems to enjoy it.

"Sure," I answer him, stepping closer to him again," I can help you with that."

He finally looks up at me with a small smile on his face. Then silence surounds us, except for the sound of pouring water.

I can see Kurt is enjoying the magic my hands do in his hair as well. His eyes are closed and I think I even heard him moan, very softly.

"You're actually pretty good at this," Kurt's voice breaks the silence.

"I know," I answer, "I'm used to washing my sister's hair. She always gives me compliments as well."

Then the silence falls again and I start thinking, which is never a good thing because then I say the weirdest things.

"You really want to be my boyfriend?"

See! I told you...The weirdest things.

I hear Kurt chuckle and I can't help being surprised. I expected him to get into a bitch fit or something.

"Your fake boyfriend, Puckerman," he says in an amused tone, "We both know you're 100% straight."

I smirk at him as I let him lift up his head again, his hair being completely cleaned.

"Yeah, that's what I meant, Hummel."

The boy suddenly turns shy again and I really don't know why.

Not only shy...It seems like he's embarassed about something...

"What's going on?" I ask him, not able to stand the sudden weird tension anymore.

"Nothing."

"Hummel."

"I need to change my clothes, Puck."

"Oh. Right." Why didn't I think of that? "Sorry," Did I, Noah Puckerman, just say sorry? "I'll wait outside." Wait? Why the hell would I wait for him.

I'm totally screwed up.

He just gives me a small smile and I take that as an ok, so I step outside the boys' room to wait for him.

Oh hell no! Not him again.

I stride up to the jock and pin him against the lockers before he can get away.

"What's wrong with you?" the jock asks me while I'm glaring him down.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, seriously, Dave...You can't be that stupid."

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

Damn it, Az. You really have the worst timing ever.

"Puckerman?" he says confused, "Why are you pinning Dave against the lockers?"

I groan because I know I have no proof, or idea, of Dave's intentions towards Kurt.

But why the hell is he always looking at him the way he is. It's really creeping me out.

Of course Karofsky takes advantage of me being lost in my thoughts 'cause he suddenly shoves me away.

Which wouldn't have happened so easily if I was actually paying attention to him.

"Go find yourself a dad to beat up instead of me, Puckerman. All your build up frustration is because of your old man leaving you anyway."

What? The freaking nerve...

Before I even know what I'm doing, I've thrown myself on the bigger boy.

Az tried to stop me, but he just wasn't fast enough.

That asshole Karofsky is gonna pay. He's gonna regret those words ever coming out of his mouth.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Coach Beiste's voice booms through the hallway and I can hear her running over but I don't give a damn.

I don't know why Karofsky said that, but it was a low blow. Actually, it was lower than low.

It's the only thing that actually can hurt me...Because it's the truth.

My dad leaving me is the reason why I torture, or tortured, the geeks and other scum to get a load off my frustration.

He isn't supposed to know that though. Nobody is...

"Puckerman, get a grip of yourself!" I hear coach Beiste yell in my ear.

I hadn't even noticed that she'd pulled me off Karofsky, or the crowd that had formed in the hallway.

I calm down just a little bit, my glaring eyes never leaving Karofsky's who was being held back by Azimio.

"Principal's ofice, now!" the coach belows and she takes both my and Karofsky's elbow and pulls us through the hallway to principal Figgins office.

Just before we get there, I see Hummel and Mercedes, both staring at me in shock.

No, it isn't only shock I see in Hummel's eyes...It's...

What the hell is it?

"Get a move on, Puckerman!"

With that, I'm shoved inside the principal's office and the thought of the look in Kurt's eyes is completely forgotten.

Or at least I hope it is...

**Kurt's POV**

I don't know what happened between Puck and Karofsky for them to suddenly start fighting in the hallway, but rumour has it that Puck started it.

Rumor also has it that Puck completely lost it when Karofsky muttered something about finding a dad to beat up or something.

If that's the truth than I despise, no, I loathe Karofsky even more than I did before.

Saying that to Puck is like saying to me to go and find a mom.

Which I did...Or kind of. Carole might not be my real mom, but she comes close.

But still, it's the most awful thing to say to someone.

Truth be told, I didn't know Puck was still hurt by it. Come to think of it, it's only normal that he is.

How could I, no, how could all of us be so blind of the hurt Puck is obviously still confronted with every day.

Well, I guess Puck is just as good in hiding his pain as I am...

At least that's one thing we have in common.

I'm still not sure about the whole fake relationship plan, but I already agreed to it and I'm not someone to back out once I've agreed to something.

I'm just under a lot of stress lately... All because of that stupid Karofsky.

Where's the best way to unstress for me? In the auditorium of course.

Well darn it, there's already somebody there. If it's a freshman I'm totally gonna kick him out.

Oh, it isn't a freshman...It's Puck.

What's he doing here? I haven't seen him since he got pushed into principal Figgins office by coach Beiste.

I thought he was expelled or something.

Oh, he's strumming his guitar. I wonder what he's gonna sing.

**{ Noah's Song }** (_with Kurt's thoughts in between)_

**Hey dad I m writing to you**

** Not to tell you That I still hate you **

**Just to ask you How you feel **

**A****nd how we fell apart **

**How this fell apart**

_~Oh no, he's singing about his dad. I shouldn't be listening in to this. But I can't move away...Something about Puck singing this song is really captivating me. ~_

**Are you happy out there In this great wide world **

**Do you think about your son Do you miss your little girl **

**When you lay your head down How do you sleep at night **

**Do you even wonder if we re alright **

**But we re alright We re alright**

_~Come on, Kurt. What are you still doing here? Leave him alone. Let him sing this song in peace. He doesn't know I'm here though... It won't hurt to listen just a little longer, will it?~_

**It s been a long hard road without you by my side**

** Why weren t you there the nights that we cried **

**You broke my mother s heart You broke your children for life **

**It s not ok but we re alright **

**I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes **

**But those are just a long lost memory of mine **

**I spent so many years Learning how to survive **

**Now I m writing just to let you know I m still alive**

**The days I spent So cold, so hungry **

**Were full of hate I was so angry**

** The scars run deep inside This tattooed body **

**There s things I ll take To my grave **

**But I m ok **

**I m ok**

_~No, you're not...~_

**It s been a long hard road without you by my side **

**Why weren t you there the nights that we cried **

**You broke my mother s heart You broke your children for life **

**It s not ok but we re alright**

** I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes But those are just a long lost memory of mine **

**Now I m writing just to let you know I m still alive **

**And I m still alive**

**Sometimes I forget **

**Yeah, and this time I ll admit that I miss you **

**Said I miss you**

**It s been a long hard road without you by my side**

** Why weren t you there the nights that we cried **

**You broke my mother s heart You broke your children for life It s not ok but we re alright**

** I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes But those are just a long lost memory of mine **

**Now I m writing just to let you know I m still alive**

**And sometimes I forget **

**This time I ll admit **

**That I miss you **

**I miss you **

**Hey dad**

**Kurt's POV (again)**

Oh Noah...

Damn, now he's crying and I can't go over to him 'cause he'll probably kill me if he knows I heard him sing this song.

Wait, where did the 'Noah' suddenly come from?

Oh well, I can't keep calling him Puck when we're fake dating, and he'd better call me Kurt instead of Hummel as well.

Maybe it's time to get to know more of Noah instead of Puck.

Although I never thought about it before, this Noah part of him kind of intrigues me...

This whole fake boyfriend thing idea suddenly looks better than it did before.

I'm just gonna keep this to myself though. Mercedes, Lauren or even Puck, especially him actually, don't have to know this.

It will be my little game inside the game.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Beautiful Lie Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: One sided Kurtofsky, brief Lauren/Puck, Puckurt as endgame Rating: PG-13 for now (it will variate)  
>Warnings: homophobic words, abuse (not sexual)<br>Spoilers: none if you've seen Glee season 1 & 2 Genre: AU,Drama,Romance Word Count:: ~ Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: When Lauren suggests Puck should play Kurt's boyfriend; just so he would get rid of Karofsky, Puck isn't really fond of it at first. After talking about it with Kurt and Mercedes, they both decide to do it, just to make sure that Kurt is safe again. Nobody told them about the side effect it could have though...What happens when the lie becomes the truth?<p>

Kurt's POV

I've been watching Puck more now after I saw him sing that emotional song, and to be honest, he really looks sad most of the time.

You only see it when you really, really look at him because he has pretty thick mask on to hide his feelings.

It's actually weird if you think about it... There's actually a whole different person inside of Puck that he's too afraid of showing.

Or is it just an act he likes to play? Trying to make people believe that he has a heart?

Was the whole 'wanting to be a father for my daughter' thing just an act? No, I believe it wasn't.

And that song I heard him sing in the auditorium was completely heartfelt.

There really IS more to Noah Puckerman than just the meatheaded jock he likes to show to everyone.

It's time for Glee club and we're all waiting for mr. Schue to arrive.

Mercedes is talking to Lauren and sometimes glance at me or at Puck, so I think they're already talking about our little plan.

Puck just seems zoned out like he usually does. Nobody pays attention to him anyway...

Which is really all kinds of sad.

There he is, mr. Schue finally enters the room, his usual all-teeth happy smile in place.

"Hey guys," he says, "So, have you all been thinking about a song we could do for regionals? We might have won sectonals, but that doesn't mean we can lay back and relax for regionals."

Well, Rachel's hand is gonna fly up in the air with the usual...

"Mr. Schue, if I may?"

There it- Wait... That's not Rachel's voice.

That's Puck!

It seems like everyone is as surprised as I am, judging on the whipping of heads to look at the chairs in the back at Puck, who seems kind of nervous under all those stares.

"Yes, Puck?"

Even mr. Schuester sounds surprised, but that's nothing new I guess. He's always surprised when Puck opens up his mouth in Glee.

"I've kind of been working on a song," Puck says, "I don't know if it's good enough for regionals, but I would like to sing it and see what you guys think about it."

Mr. Schue blinks, still quite in shock, before finding his ability to speak again.

"Alright, Puck. You can give it a whirl."

Puck nods and walks down to pick up a guitar and give some direction to the band while mr. Schue takes a seat on the bottom ow of the chairs.

For a moment I'm thinking he's gonna sing that song about his dad that I heard him sing, but of course he doesn't.

It's a rock song and when you listen to part of the lyrics, it's like the song is made for him.

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster That's what they always said**_

_**I'm a lost cause, not a hero But I'll make it on my own**_

_**I've gotta prove them wrong**_

_**Me against the world**_

_**It's me against the world**_

See? Perfect for Puck.

Oh wow, what is that growl he just made? It's sexy!

Wait, I didn't just think Puck was sexy... Did I?

Oh well, I guess he is kinda hot. I'm gonna have a hot fake boyfriend!

Which reminds me that we still have to go over our plan more thoroughly after Glee.

How are we gonna play this off? What will happen between him and Lauren? They will have to break up I guess...But how? And what are they gonna give as a reason for their sudden break up?

It's all gonna be so complicated...But I think it could work if we plan and play it out well.

"That really is a good song, Puck." Mr. Schue's voice pulls me out of my thoughts, "I'll see if we can use it when we heard all the other ideas."

Puck gives a nod and goes back to his place, after placing the guitar down, with another round of applause from us.

We practise a little on our dancing and then mr. Schue dismisses us.

I watch as everyone walks out of the room, except for me, Mercedes, Puck and Lauren.

We sit back down on our chairs, looking at each other.

It's Mercedes who breaks the silence.

"So, lrt's just get to the point and figure out how we're gonna let this plan work out."

"It has to be as believable as possible," Lauren says, "So, Puck and I have to break up in public."

"I bet you're gonna have a lot of fun with that," Puck smiles wryly.

"Oh, come on, Puckerman," Lauren replies, rolling her eyes, "I'm the one who's gonna be called your beard for the rest of my time here in McKinley High. I'm sure you can handle getting dumped in the hallway."

"Been there already," Puck replies, "Santana already did it once."

I clear my throat to get their attention.

"How fascinating this all is," I say in my most sarcastic voice,"Can we get to the point of why we're having this meeting now? Some people do have other things to do after school than just hang around somewhere."

"Wow, Princess," of course Puck has to respond, "Don't get on your high horse or I might call our deal off."

Really...What is he trying to proof with that?

"Alright," I reply, standing up and walking to the door, "That's settled then."

"Not so fast, boo," Mercedes stops me by grabbing my arm, "Me and Lauren really want this to work. We want to see Karofsky go insane."

I sigh and let myself being lead back to my seat, sitting down reluctantly and studying my nails.

"Guys," Lauren says, sounding a little agitated, "Can you at least try to get along? You have to play a couple soon. How ever are you gonna pull off a believable kiss?"

"A kiss?"

Leave it to Puck to not having thought about such an important thing.

"Of course you guys have to kiss," Lauren exclaims, "Really, Puckerman. You of all people should know what couples in love do."

He shrugs, "Whatever."

I'm kind of confused by that.

"You have no problem with kissing me?"

He shrugs again, "Should I? It's just a game anyway..."

That's right...It's all just a game.

A game to keep Karofsky away from me, but I'm still not sure if it's gonna work...

"So anyway," Mercedes says, just to cut through the awkward silence, "We need to find a way for you two to get closer to each other. Even before Lauren breaks up with Puck. It would look way too weird otherwise."

"Like it's not gonna look weird now already," I say, getting an eyeroll from both of the girls.

"We could talk mr. Schue into giving us a duet."

That's actually not a bad idea... I'm surprised it's coming from Puck and not from myself.

Oh well...

"Not a bad idea mohawk," Mercedes says and Lauren nods in approval.

"Or we could have one of our usual verbal sparring games," Puck continues, "Mr. Schue will surely give us the assignment of doing a duet together to kiss and make up."

I raise my eyebrow at him, "Are you really up for that?"

He smirks at me, "Bring it."

"Alright you two," Mercedes breaks our little staring contest and brings our attention back to her, "I think we should leave it at that for now and go home. We can discuss later how it's all gonna go after that."

"Wait," I stop the girls from going out of the choir room, "Should we tell the rest of the club about our plan?"

"I say no," Puck says and we all look at him in confusion, "What?" he shrugs at us, "I think it would be fun to keep them in the dark, or at least for a little while."

We nod in agreement, basically because we're all tired and want to go home.

The girls are the first ones to leave but when I'm standing in front of the doorway, ready to get out, I'm stopped by a tan hand on my shoulder.

"Wait a minute, Princess."

I turn around and give him my most annoyed facial expression, "Stop calling me that. Why do I have to wait?"

"I want to ask you something?"

"Ok, ask away."

"What exactly did Karofsky do to you to make you agree with this plan?"

I tense up a little, "I don't know why that would be any of your business."

He raises his eyebrow at me and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I am the biggest part of this plan, you know. Well, together with you of course. Don't you think I have a right to know what Karofsky did to make you jump into something like this?"

He's right...I know he is. But, can I trust him enough to keep his mouth shut?

Karofsky threatened to kill me if I told anyone...

"Kurt?" I hear him say, "Come on, Kurt. Just spill the beans."

"Fine," I snap at him because I'm sick of his constant nagging, "He kissed me. Dave Karofsky forced my very first kiss out of me and then threatened to kill me if I told anyone. There, now you know. Are you happy now?"

Feeling the tears of anger burn in my eyes, I don't wait for an answer and just storm out off the choir room.

I just told Noah Puckerman; the guy who's gonna play my boyfriend for who knows how long; my biggest, most awful, secret...

This can't lead to anything good...


End file.
